1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the prevention or mitigation of steel corrosion by combustion gas. The invention particularly relates to such corrosion prevention or mitigation in an application of carbon dioxide capture and sequestration or enhanced oil recovery.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Carbon capture and sequestration (CCS) is the process of diverting carbon dioxide that would otherwise be released into the atmosphere. In some applications, CCS includes utilizing the diverted carbon dioxide in industrial and food production. In other applications, the carbon dioxide may be used to displace methane from coal within underground coal seams. In still other applications, the carbon dioxide may be used to re-energize subterranean oil and gas reservoirs (enhanced oil recovery). In yet other applications, the carbon dioxide may be merely stored underground; for example within saline formations and depleted oil and gas reservoirs.
Vast amounts of such carbon dioxide could be stored using these methods. For example, it is believed that as much as 12,000 billion tons of carbon dioxide could be employed during enhanced oil recovery. Known deep saline reservoirs could hold as much as 10,000 billion tons of carbon dioxide.